Lucky Star Meets Donkey Kong
by Duke 'The King' Nukem
Summary: They do.
1. Chapter 1

Lucky star meets donkeykong chapter 1

Donkey was kong was bored as fuck. Donkey was kong was waiting for his mail.

"Gee im fucking bored." Donkey kong decided he would go out pranking people. "Huh im going to rob diddy kong." Donkey was kong was running he dug into fiffy kongs home. "lol im gonna turn his shoes inside out" so he did. Donkey was kong was going to get some marijuana from the drug dealer kong was donkeys BEST Kong! After gettingknocked up donkey was kong was met by his friend diddy kong

"Hey donkey was kong was you wontldt believe what happened to me this morning this morning my shoes were inside out!" Donkey was kong was laughing his fucking ass off, as he KNEW that he was the one whom had turned inside out diddys kongs shoes.

"Well gee uhm sorry diddy kong ya see I wasmischief makin and I thunk I turn in those nnice shoes of yours" so he did. Diddy kong was watching lucky star he was jerking.

"Oh kagamine twins do that thing agin when he inserts his dick and she does the same OH SHIT THIS IS TRAPS" Diddy kung hated traps he decided to warn donkey was kong about the traps on toonami. "Hey yo donkey kong them kagamines are fuckin on tv RITE NOW" Donkey was kong was too busy grouping his FAVOUTIRE banana to snooki to even hear what diddy kong was saying. KAMF KONG ARRIVED.

"SIEG HEIL THE KONG MASTER RACE!" Donkey kong being the future ruler of isle delfino took offence to this rasict fascicm.

"YO FUCK NUGGETS COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE AND THEN I WATCH TOONAMS" So then nazi err KAMPF KONG and donkey kong started to fight like real kung and began grouping their ape titties to see whom had the firmer more manly titties. Diddy kong watched in discomfort as his shoes were still inside out.

" KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" Cranky kong was off his pills. The whole island could hear him. He was hated by the community.

"FUCK OFF OLD MAN! CANTCHA SEE IM SAVING THE CITY FROM KAMPF KONG?'

A little where away K. was assembling his armys again. Candice kong had been giving out the kung secret clan battle information for free bananas. King kkrrool thought monkies were fuckin dumb. He was probably right.

"IN THE MORNING I MAKE WAFFLE AND ARMYS WE ATTACK THE KUNG!" the army of krocks cheered.

"WOOT WOOT WOOT KILL THE KLUNG" Donkey was kong was literally Pounding the killer fuck from kampf kong. Lets just say he looks more like blendered kong now. A worm hole opened up and Konata and the gang appeared infront of what was once Kampf kong.

being continued…


	2. A refined and rheotical argument

Chapter 2 BING BANG IN THE DUNKEY WANG

Konatachang stepped up to Donkey the Kong and did that catsmile thing she does where she's all like "-w-". Donkey the Kong did not appreciate this racial stereotyping and karate KUNG chopped her in the chops.  
"OWEEEWOWEEEZOWEE!" she shouted as she spiraled into a cliffhanger.  
The End?  
(That was the cliffhanger)  
Anyhow, Miyuki immediately fell in love with Dinky kong. His inside out slippers were getting her vags all up ons dat wet smell.  
"OMGOMGOMGOMG MY FAVOURITE PORN HAS COME TO LIFE!" exclaimed Diddy, "This is even better than that one time where I got blasted drunk in Okla- Vegas." Dunkey the kong was not amused. He chupped up Dinky next.  
"WOW WTF DUNKEY I WAS TOTES GUNA GET MAH PERV ON" dinky kong wasn't even hard yet, what a liar. Donkey gave him a solemn shake of the wrist. He didn't have time to do much else, as Shrek would soon realize he had left a "little surprise" in his bed back at the swamp.  
"OH SNAP, I DUN BETTER Get MA 'ASS' (cause he's a donkey) BACK OUTTA DIS MESS!" shouted Ediie Mur- Donkey as he galloped onward.  
Dunkey the kong didn't really know what to make of this whole interesting phenom- manomana. If only Black Ops II would come out sooner, then he wouldn't need to pay attention to life itself for another 8 years, and could instead lose himself within the realm of 360 no scopes and massive 13 year old ego. Of course, it would be nothing compared to Duke Nukem Forever 3, because of course they probably won't get their shit right the 2nd time around and once the third hits it'll be damn damn damn goooooooood.  
"Konachung, where are we?" asked that quiet purple one, not the bitchy one but that one with the same name as the emo kid from .hack.  
"I don't know but I think we need to discuss the proper way to eat these bananas" Konaria remarked, picking one up and flipping it upside down, trying to determine whether to suck the banana mush out from the top, or to chew it from the bottom allowing the mush to spill out from the banana as she chewed. Of course, she could also take off a part from the one side of the banana and use it to dip it into the mush on the other side, but I could probably go on for the whole first 8 minutes off the series about this and not really get anywhere so I should probably quit while I'm ahead and mention that the banana was actually Dunkey's penis.  
Dunkey ooked in pleasure, Konariata screaming and bit down hard, banana mush most certainly did appear. Dunkey the kong was a total masochist and pain was love.  
Diddy quickly grew tired of the situation, slipping back into his tree with his inside out socks in toe. ON TOE. ON HIS TOES. FUCK.  
Miyuki wanted to follow after Diddy, but being the stupid ditsy bitch she is she slipped on one of many banana peels, which quickly chained into a domino esque effect of her slipping over all of the banana peels.

Dominoes made terrible pizza, but that didn't stop Etsy the I. M. Meen Big Foot from ordering about 10 of them. He was a fucking beast, so it wasn't like he was gonna pay. Hell, he could just eat the friggin pizza dude and like, get a bonus side dish out of the order. Anyway, he was dickin around listing to audio book hentai when suddenly is cave bell rang.  
"OOOO! EDDIE GET SOME DOMINO BUNGA!" Eddie was an illegal immigrant and as a result of such only knew broken English and poor Spanish. The gargantuan oaf lumbered towards the entrance to his cave, eagerly expecting a small person to deliver his meal HOWEVER IT WAS NO SMALL PERSON OF ANY SORT!  
"OH AYE, I HEAR U HAVE BEEN ORDERING SOME O MY SWAMPIN PIZZAS!" the large green, monstrous, irish accented creature asked. Eddie's eyes opened wide in terror as he knew he would be unable to get away without paying this time (warning, lemons approaching). The pizza boy was of course Mr T. Eddie knew well that nobody fucked with Mr T and lived, that fucker was a tank. He gulped down what would possibly be the least salty thing he would gulp that night as Mr. T slowly approached him with an open palm.  
"DAT'LL BE FITTY FIVE DOLLAS" he growled, "DO YOU WANNA PAY WIT CASH OR A DEBIT INTERACTION?"  
Eddie had no where left to run, it was eat or be eaten (eating in his case most likely referring to oral sex) and he knew that if Mr T was doing the eating he would probably lose his entire body cause Mr T was a FUCKING TANK and would probably eat the flesh right from his freakin bones without even letting him die first.  
"Eddie...be back wit MOONEY BOOGA!" he exclaimed, rushing back into the cave and slamming the door shut. Eddie had precious little time to prepare, for he knew some day his fate would come... though he had been prepared! Deep within the bowels of Eddie's base was a super secret escape pod! Nothing would be able to stop him from living his life now, he would escape to Russia where he would be welcomed in open arms for his unique talent at Russian poker.  
Eddie's pod shot down through the tunnels of ice at a speed not all that different from a lion. The ship bolted off away from the icey home he had loved and been raised in, causing a single tear to escape from the furry beast's scrotum. He was safe now. He was free now. BUT SUDDENLY, A LOUD THUMPING APPROACHED FROM BEHIND! MR. T WAS CHASING HIM BY FOOT!  
"HEY U SCRAWNY ASS CRACKA, WHERE'S MAH FITTY FIVE DOLLAS! U TRYIN TO GET YO ASS OUTTA HERE? DAMN NO YOU CRACKA IMA RAM MY FITTY FIVE INCH DICK UP YO ASS!" he screamed with the ferocity of a hundred bloodhounds. Eddie's ship moved fast, but T's body was faster and ready. Eddie was terrified, the end was soon to come and there would be nothing he could do. THUMP THUMP THUMP. The noise grew louder. THUMPTHUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUMUMP. Eddie's body trembled in fear as he felt his death approaching. His eyes widened in terror, his body feeling colder than ever before amidst the icey tundra as suddenly, the tension caused his world to go black.  
It was at this point that Mr. T had finished his business in Eddie's rectum. Little did Eddie know, constant exposure to the cold had caused him to suffer from hypothermia, and the pizza that he had ordered was in reality a male prostitute who had been ramming him forcefully against his will for the past 27 minutes. The fitty five dollars in reality was a jumbo-sized dragon dildo and Mr T was actually Homeless Dave from down at Quizno's. Eddie would never know of the violation he suffered, but maybe that was for the best. He could sleep now. Sleep in peace.

Konata was angry. She wanted out and she wanted out now. Living as Dunkey Kong's wife for the past 8 months had not been pleasant, and any day now she'd be expecting triplets. Miyuki still had not spoken to Diddy Kong as her moe (sizlack) personality would not allow her to make the first move. Diddy was too busy jackin to his usual shit on redtube to really pay any attention and thus that bitchy purple one who doesn't have the same name as the emo guy from .hack was going to take action of her own accord cause I figure she's the kind of prick who would shove her dick in other people's business like that. She knew there had to be some pimpin' playa on dis island that could help her get Miyuki to get her friggin tits on, but where? It was at that point she heard a loud The Sound of Music rap comin from a nearby surf shack. Inside would be the one she was after, but would it be enough to cause this taboo monkey on anime loli love? Tune in next week. Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel! (Lucky Channel) 


	3. Donkey kong Fights The Empire

THE LUCKYIST KONG  
PART 3  
KONG KLAN KRISTALLNACHT!

It was like any usual day in Hunko bunko, Donkey kong and kona-chan were going on a date! ^^ Diddy The kong was going to bake some weed brownies with funk kong for the big festival and Candice kong was workin the west side. Crank kong was missing, but nobody seemed to notice. This wasn't new. "Hey yo korn-ata how'd about I give you sum $ to go clothes shopping?" so he did and she was shopping "THIS WAS THE PERFECT TIME" thought dankey to escape his crazy ass bride and get some of that NEW 2.0 PUSSY! Konata isn't as dumb as she looks! She was though. Donkey kang was like one of those "Im gonna beat you up and take your hookers and shit and meat samples" kinda guys when he shopped at the grocery store. Nobody definetly fucked with him at the sale table except stupid little kids whom would then receive their first Banan slam in the mouth (get face fucked). "Hmmmm I wonder if these clothes donkey will find cute~ Kawaii~3 ^w^" Konata had finished shopping and was wearing her new clothes she bought with the money her **BELOVED** Donkey komg gave her. "Hey donkey koongie!" SHE HUGGED HIM "Uh wow umm hey there koneatcha, sup *SIGH* " (Donkey was tired of her bullshit) "Notice anything different about me dunker kunk?" Konata was referring to her new clothes. "Your still short?" Konracha was fucking pissed! "DUNKIE KUNG I MISS MY FAMILYYY!" Dunkey snaped "OH YEAH? THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO FUCKING SMELLY ASS FAMILY AND VISIT THEM FOR A WEEK BEFORE I BREAK YOUR SKULL?" "OKEE DONKEY YOU A BIG STRONG AMERICAN BOMB!" She took the boat to china and donkey was alone. Aloneleyness. That sorrowful feeling when- DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGIE KOHGGGGGGGG! Donkey went to see crank but the sadness was to behold when he saw it it was them they were there it was a horrible scheme KAMPF KONG USING HIS MAGICAL PROWERS WAS RE-ANIMATING HIS ARMY OF NAZI KUNG! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. "Oh well well well well If its not Donkey kng! Ive come to take what is rightfully mine the Crystal coconut!" "SORRY BUT AS FUTURE KING OF CONG BONG I MUST PROTECT THIS ERE GEM!" Determined was donke. THEN APPERAED MIYUKI "nononono I need the crystal coconunt to propose to my **BELOVED **Deedy kong-chan!" The home of crunky is blown down goes the roof! "HARR HARR ARGH AYE THE NAME BE SCURVY VON SCHLHEMER I NEED THE COCONUT FOR ME OWN PERSONAL REASON STAND BACK OR BE BLOWN!" This didn't sound appealing to anyone cause he had huge dino teeth. King k krool also wants the coconut, and funk thinks its crystal drug. "(donkey talking) KAMPF KONG! YOUL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" "OH ODNKEY BUT I SHALL! LET THE KONG KOKONUT KRISTALNACHT BEGIN!" and that's where I'll suspend the book for tonight.  
jk  
Konata arrived at her home. HONG KONG COUNTRY. 您好丑陋的背刺妓女! Kona chan was confused. She forgot how to hear Korean. "OOH OOH EEI EEK OIOH OOH OOH!" omigosh im speak in kung still! Konata pee'd em dry! She was captured by the Russians and put on display in jabbas pad.


	4. The Ruckiest Kong

The RUCKIEST KONG Part 4

Konata screamed in agony. POOP! Out came baby! Her family shook their heads in dishonor as the monkey baby rolled on outta kornat's big old floppy vaginous. She was sad. They was sad. Everysad.  
Konata was abruptly shipped back to Mexic- Dunkey Klan Ilse. Her family got a cool 2 for 1 deal on the crate, so Konata and her "son" were immediately sent to port and off to sea. Family vacations are always so fucking happy.

Kampf kong was a FUCKING GERMAN TANK.  
"HEIL DE FUHRER" a firing squad quickly took dunkey and crunky hostage.  
"YEA BANANSLAM BITCH!" Donkey punched a nazi in the face taking his gun, whipping around and blindly firing at the rest of them, effectively killing them, "LOL 360-NOSCOPE!" Dunkey loved to call on the duties.  
"YARGH YE BE DED" Scurly Schlem got tired of waiting, firing a white blast from his "hand cannon" all over Kampf Kong.  
"ZIEG HIEL!" Kampf kong was impregnated. Kampf Kong was fucking furious. He tied Donkey up by his donkey dick and watched him squirm. He lol'd in German.  
Miyuki was tied up, awaiting a brutal gangrape session by thousands of nazi alligators that now stormed the island. It didn't take long before every main character on DK Isle was either forced into hiding or captured. Bluster Kong was put to work immediately (for obvious reasons). Scruvy's crock cock was chopped for his disgraceful behavior.  
Kampf Kong shouted some german shit in victory of their affairs. The reanimated nazi krocs all agreed to agree. They were so nazi.

Didey and Funk were $$t0n3d off their asses on the pot browns.  
"YOU FURRY FUCKS THE ISLAND IS UNDER ATTACK BY THE NAZI REGIME!" Fuck, I still can't remember her name, but that other purple bitch says that. They played MW3 cuz they were too hih to notice it wasn't Blops. Kagami felt like shooting herself, she grabbed dinky and make out with him, eliminating the hih.  
"WOWEE!" Dinky was fuckin ontop of cloud nine, gettin tongue from the bitchy one! He had all the motivation he needed to flick the dip switches on his jetpack and sent himself careening towards Kamp Kampf.

Konata awakened, her crate had been purposely sent overboard and washed ashore on a distant land.  
"Where am I kawaii desuchanne WHERE IS MA DONKEYSAMA"  
"Hey are you alright?" Alex the lion asked, him and Madagascar's cast quickly getting shit together to make an island hospital from coconuts. The Penguins probably helped, they're useful so the other animals don't eat them. Marty was Black.  
"Fuck I'm high" Baby Konakong was a fast learner.

"MLG!" dinky got his shit together, storming the kampf immediately shoved his 360 controller down Kampf Kong throat, ramming it hard through his skull and instantly killing him.  
He die, she die, all nazi die. Everyone was saved (excluding Bluster whom was gassed not long before). It was all good, but where was Konakung? And Miyuki didnt know that Kagami and Didsy had hot sex. What happen then? GIRLFITE CITY IS WHAT! The lolis began to claw at eachother as diddy fap. Diddy love the fap, good fap slow fap he fap all over his juices soothing them and stopping the fight.  
TO BE CONCLUDED. 


	5. Donkey Kong Loves

*-_*-_* *_-*_-*  
-Part-5

"Where are my car keys?... DONKEY KONG STOLE MY CAR KEYS!"

Konata woke up to the sound of a loud *BANG*. She decided to be a "Curious George" and go see what all the uppidy duppidy was about. Konata was delighted (or horrified depends on your opinion) by what she saw. The cast of Madagascar were sprawled out among the beach as lifeless corpses. OHHHHNOO! But nobody actually said or thought that. Upon further inspection, Konata saw a bear sitting on a log, roasting a steak over a bonfire. "MORNIN TOOTS, GETTING HUNGRY?" Now Konata remembered everything about how she got drunk the night before and killed the cast of Madagascar before fucking a talking bear who promised her a way off the island. RECAPS 4TW. "HERE, EAT UP KONTANA, WE'RE GONNA NEED OUR STRENGTH TO ESCAPE TODAY!" Konata realized she was being handed her own baby, rotissary style! Ah well, Its not like anybody wanted there to be a monkey baby in this novel. "So mr bear, how are we gonna escape anyway?" "WE'RE GONNA SWIM UNTIL WE FIND A CRUISE SHIP!" TED looked like a bitch, an asshole, a nigger, and most importantly a bear. "Here we go again!* Konata thought to herself

Donky kong was smoking a joint with other kung. "Things are just peaceful now, I have no tr-" Donkey kong was interrupted by the hollering of his name! "DOOOOOOOOOOONKEEEY KOOOOOOOOOOOONG!"  
Cranker the kong had finished his daily masturbating to Yoshi images. DID YOU? Donkey talking to caranky : "Hey crank what happened whats the banana trouble in this?" Crank stood aside to reveal that Kagami was behind him who went up to donkii kong and grabbed him by the neck. "YOU MOTHER FAUWKING APE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU STOLE MY CAR KEYS! YOU KNOW NOT TO FUCK WITH ME WHEN IM FEELING THESE IRRATE URGES!" Kagami pulled out a small blade which donkey took from her and then punched her in the face revealing her skull which dinky threw oil on, that was a big help to donkeys fast 1-2-1-2 punches to ignite her skull which soon exploded. Donkey looked at the corpse of the young school girl. "Yo I didn't take yo damn car keys kagamii.."

Tsukasa burst into tears and ran off cursing dinky kong for helping kill her sister. Dinky looks at donkey "THANKS A LOT YOU FAT FUCKING ALLIGATOR FUCKING FUCK! NOW MY BITCH HATES ME ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID NEED TO TAKE CAR KEYS!" "D-d-dinky wait! I can explain!" But dinky had run off leaving donkie kong with crankkong. "WOW DONKEY KONG NOT ONLY HAVE YOU KILLED OUR GUEST, YOU ALSO MADE DINKY HATE YOU AND I HEAR CANDIE IS FUCKING THE RICH KONG BECAUSE OF YOUR HASTY ACTIONS I HAVE NO CHOISE BUT TO BAN YOU FROM KONGO BONGO! HEY METH KONG! HAUL HIS ASS OUT TO SEA WITH MY LUXARY CRUISER" Cranky kong had explained to Meth kong that he wanted him to take donkey kong away from the island in his large boat which was a very large boat as it turned out to be. Donkey kong was sad. "How could this all be happening to me?"  
Konata and TEDDIE BARE had been swimming aimlessly for some time now and konatas little kawaii lungs were starting to give out. "Awwwee mr bear if we don't find a ship soon im gonna drown!" "DON'T WORRY TOOTS THERES ONE RIGHT AHEAD!" A large ship had been in the distance NEXT TIME COME BACK FOR THE CHILLING FINALLY

LOVE IS LUCKY LOVE IS DONKEY KONG X KONATA


	6. The King of Kongclusions

Chapter 6: The King of Kong-clusions

Ted swiftly pulled Konata into the large ship with his bong cause Ted is all about weed jokes.  
"This large ship is a very large ship sure is a large ship" Ted was $t0n3d off his teddy dick.  
"I wonder who owns this very large sure is large large large ship" Konata was suffering from hypothermia due to the chilling temperatures of ocean water. Odds were that she wouldn't be able to survive for more than 4 more hours if she didn't warm up, but that was the least of her troubles CAUSE GUESS WHO OWNED THE LARGE VERY LARGE SHIP AND WAS GOING TO CATCH HER CHEATING WITH A SATH MACFARLANG?  
"I'M BATMAN" Funk Kong was high as a mothafukin eagle on Flag Day, he had no idea what was going on.  
"Now this is my kinda guy! Hey sweetcheeks, why don'tcha sit over by the rail while me and this beautiful bastard go and grab a couple of beers, maybe a joint or two?" Konata wanted to tell Ted to go stuff himself, but because she was in super kawaii uguu romance with him she did what she was told and continued to freeze at the corner of the large very large ship.  
Konata's nipples were becoming little Cirnos as the weather took a turn for the worst of weathers. A mighty storm was approaching, and thunder crashed like lightning in the sky ahead.  
"FUCK YOU THUNDER, PRAISE ALLAH!" shouted Sath McFarls and Funk Kong, who were both a combination of drunk, high and severely retarded. It wouldn't be long before Konata realized that ship had no autopilot and was being steered by a small gerbil who had tried to sell her Netflix on tv about 6 weeks prior to their journey.  
"Hey Konata, let's buy Netflix!" he chirped cheerfully as the large ship smashed into an oncoming vessel. Sitting on the edge of the boat as requested, Konata was promptly sent flying into the air and smack into the frozen waters. She was instantly knocked out and turned into Ice Cube. She really was straight oughta Compton.  
"Damn didju see that little anime bitch fly?" Ted was a fucking asshat. Nobody loved him or Sath McFarlands movies. Funk Kong began to stab him mercilessly with a sharp, jagged plank of wood however due to his tripped out state he was actually slapping Ted across the face with his "meaty weed stick". Ted enjoyed it, Sath loves dicks.

The other vessel that Funk Klong had stuck was Dunkey Kong's.  
"WOW WTF, NIGGAS BE WRECKIN MA RIMS!" Donkey Kong loved his rims, he rolled them up every year to win free donuts. Meth Kong went over to see what had hit them and was immediately killed by a blast of frozen water (he's allergic to water).  
Donk the Kong decided to check out the business for himself, and was both shocked, horrified and apalled by what he saw. TED WAS IN THAT SHIP! Donkey Kong hated Ted with a passion because when he had visited Kongo Banghole he had used all of his bananas as pleasure toys, WITHOUT THE KONG KLANS permission or seal of recognation. He was a furry little piss ant and he was damn well going to get his for trashing up his large boat.  
"YOU FURRY FUCKING SHITBISCUIT I'M GOING TO RAM MY FURRY DICK SO HARD DOWN YOUR THROAT THAT YOU'LL BE SHITTING OUT MY "BANANA JUICE" FOR WEEKS AND YEARS TO WEEKS!" Donk was MAD.  
"I'M SMOKING WEED AND HAVING SEX WITH YOUR WIFE, AREN'T I A FUNNY AND ORIGINAL CHARACTER?" Ted was Sath MacFarlawn's OC. Donkey leaped from the ship, grabbed Ted by his plushy skull and in one swift move cancelled my plans to see Ted by Seth MacFarlane this weekend.  
"THAT IS HOW THE TEDDY BARE CRUMBLES."

KAgam- Konatas was still a popsicle in the great water of lakes the ocean. She wouldnt live much longer and things were starting to get dirty.  
"WOAH DOUNK isn't that ur WIFE-OOO?" asked flunking kong, he never did pass highschool. Donkey never much fucked a car, only weirdos and people with severe mental issues could be sexually attracted to automobliles. Konata dying was hot. Donkey loved her again.  
"QUICK WAIFEDOM KONATA, GRAB HOLD!" Donkey's massive 80ft long appendage shot its way above the waves, floating just out of Konata's reach. The poor frozen loli could hardly bring herself to hold it, she knew throbbing warmth was but a centimetre away but she never did learn how to measure.  
"Donk I can't do it, save yourself."  
"NO I WONT LET YOU!" Donkey allowed his meaty parts to dip into the ocean waves and scoop up Konata, their frigid temperatures quickly shrinking him back to a flacid state and allowing Konata to drop onboard.  
"Wow that sure was scary" said a nearby british dolphin. Tht was the gag. 9ga Donkey finally had his cutie loli-pie back to safe EXCEPT NO SHE WAS DYING!  
"Donk... it's too late... please... kis me b4 I die..."  
Donkey shoved Konata's little loli lips onto his penis, the sudden warmth from his body quickly "spread" through Konata's. Needless to say, DK made a MEAN banana smoothie. Speaking of smooth, 8 months later Konata was pregnant with Ted's child. But because Donkey loved her so much they just tossed him out of a fast moving car and never thought twice about it.  
Diddy was making out passionately with both Kagami twins, he was finally going to get the hot orgy he wanted.  
"Oh mmm ye, bananas oh yes..." WAIT... BANANAS! The Kagami twins were traps!  
"WOAH-OH!" they shouted in unison, leaping from the tree and doing that flintstones styled running startup thing before taking off with their wieners between their little loli legs. Shota legs.  
"WAIT COME BACK!" Diddy yelled, he was a furry little fuck who would take whatever shit he could get, but it was too late as Duke Nukem had already consoled and brutally fucked both Kagamis before he could even say "i giv u the dik".  
Dinkey kong was sad. Dinkey was alone. Dinkey was waiting for his mail to come for nearly 6 weeks now (it still hadn't arrived since the begining of this fanfic).  
"H- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- h- hello diddy kong..." Miyuki is all Moe and shy so she stuttered her h's a little bit, just enough to look KAWAIIIIIIIII =^W^=.  
"Woah, I'll take it!" Dinkey leaped on Miyuki and they engaged in hot, nasty monkey on girl sex that eventually resulted in the birth of Fuzzy Lumpkins. They had happy end.  
Donkey was ready to make his first babe *he never knows of kona eating babe one until the inspection but that isn't for another 20 years or more and won't be covered in this fanfic but if you wanna write a fanfic about this fanfic just remember to credit Duke.  
BAM!  
"AIYEEEEEEEEEEEE! DK! IT'S SO... SO... MEATY!" Konata was a meatlover.  
"BANANA SLAMMA!" D.K. had slammed more than a few banana holes in his time, holes with bananas above them that is, he was sure Konata's would be no different. BUT IT WAS! IT WAS TOO MUCH FOR DONK, IT WAS TAKING HIS 80FT OF MONKEY MADNESS RIGHT UP AND DOWN AND ALL AROUND!  
"W- woah Kona I dunno if I can handle all this 'Monkey Business'" but it was too late cause Kona was on donk like a barrel on monkeys. She took him completely inside her, devouring him with her crotch mouth and that was the end of him.  
"It's gonna take a Mega Man to stop all this action" remarked Konata before exploding from the massive size of D.K's throbbing member as they both perished in their final moments together.

HAPPY END. 


End file.
